1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to lettering or scribing devices of the kind in which a writing instrument is carried by a scriber member and is directed over the surface to be written upon by a tracer pin moving in character grooves or the like formed in a template and by a guide pin moveable in a groove or the like parallel with the line of lettering. The writing instrument carried by the scriber may be either a pen, pencil or ball point pen.
2. Prior Art
The prior U.S. patents listed below are noted:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,050,057 Keuffel August 4, 1936 2,050,058 Keuffel August 4, 1936 2,557,152 Smith, et. al. June 19, 1951 2,616,179 Anderson November 4, 1952 3,192,629 Morrison July 6, 1965 ______________________________________
Devices of the character described, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,050,057, 2,050,058, 2,557,152, and 2,616,179 have heretofore had an inherent limitation in their design and construction, in that the said scriber member could not be used with the left hand.
3. Summary Discussion of Invention
One objective of the invention is to provide a lettering device in which the writing instrument can be manipulated by the left hand.
Another objective of the invention is a simple device to prevent the accidental displacement of the guide pin from the horizontal groove. Accordingly, that end of the body with which the guide pin is carried is weighted.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a lettering device in which the writing instrument travels in a straight line.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a lettering device with an adjustable arm capable of forming inclined letters of various slopes, but in which the writing instrument travels in a straight line regardless of the slope of the lettering.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a lettering device capable of forming inclined letters of various slopes directly proportional to adjustment of the moveable arm and having a means for indicating the slope of the inclined letters clearly and simply.